Shamalian
Setting Shamalian is the language spoken by the people of the western islands, some of the few remaining large islands on the planet Ezel. It's the second most widely spoken language on the planet after Boranchi, the official language of the United Eastern Islands (UEI). The people of Ezel are normal humans just like earth's human beings, with the exception of western islands' citizens. A special unknown element in the air surrounding the islands give the ones born there a special ability. Which ability the child will be born with depends on a corresponding factor in his genetic code. This has led to instability and wars between the two factions. Using their advanced technology the UEI wants to extract the element and genetic code so they can create advanced weaponry. While the simple villagers of the western islands are using their abilities to defend themselves and try to regain peace. General Information Shamalian is a fusional language, with a sentence structure of OSV. It uses a triconsonantal root base to form its verbs and many of its nouns and adjectives. But it also has pronouns, prepositions, and indeclinable nouns which aren't derived from such roots. The root d-g-l "do" is used as a template to discuss word formation. Word order Shamalian is an OSV language : Phonology Consonants * the consonants tʃ and dʒ only occur in loanwords Vowels Diphthongs Shamalian has four diphthongs, formed by a combination of /ɑ/ or /ɑ:/ with the semivowels /j/ and /w/ Phonotactics Shamalian's syllable structure: ©©V(:)© This can be further detailed into: *V(:)© *CV(:)© *m(P)V(:)© *CjV(:)© *CwV(:)© *ClV(:)© *(P)(P)V(:)© *(F)(N)V(:)© Consonant clusters can't contain the glottal consonants /ʔ/ & /h/ Writing System & Romanization Writing System Shamalian uses an Abugida and it's written from right to left. Romanization A slightly modified version of the Latin alphabet is used for romanization Consonants Vowels Loanwords & Foreign Names Shamalian uses some special characters when writing loanwords and foreign names even if the sounds already exist in its phonology. For example, the loanword "bank" is romanized like this "βaňq". Here's a list of all the special characters: Basic Grammar Verbs Verbs are formed by adding vowels and affixes to the basic tri/tetra-consonantal root. These affixes and structure changes conjugate the verb to person (1st, 2nd, and 3rd), gender (Male, Female, Neuter), number (Singular, Plural), tense (Past, Present, Future), mood (indicative, subjunctive, conditional, imperative), and voice (active, passive). Triconsonantal root verbs Stem 1: dgali (example: bšaki - he wrote) Stem 2: zidguli (example: zibšuki - he dictated) Stem 3: kwadgili (example: kwabšiki - he asked (someone) to write (something)) Tetraconsonantal root verbs Stem 1: diglili (example: kibnizi - he drove) Stem 2: dagdagi (example: kabkabi - he chose) Participles Shamalian has two participles active and passive. They're inflected for gender and number only. Infinitive The infinitive is the male 3rd person singular past form of the verb Nouns Genders Shamalian has three genders (Masculine, Feminine, and Neuter). The Neuter gender is implied, and a special mark is used to show if the noun is otherwise masculine or feminine. Masculine nouns all end with (-b), while feminine nouns end with (-m). Number Shamalian nouns are declined according to two number categories (Singular, Plural). Plural nouns all end with (-ōl) Dictionary Example text Category:Languages